Finding Sharon
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: Sharon goes missing on her way home from school. Everyone is worried (especially Alden), and are trying to find her. They call the police to help. What happened to Sharon? Will she be okay? Will Alden have an emotional breakdown? Find out this and more in "Finding Sharon".
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1; She Just Disappeared

Sixteen year old, Sharon Spitz was walking home from school one day. It was like any other day. Her best friend, Maria had soccer practice, so she was staying after school, and her boyfriend, Alden was at rehearsal for his amateur band, "Mangled Metal", so Sharon was by herself.

It was times like this she wished here other best friend, Connor hadn't moved away. She could really use some company. The blonde girl checked her phone, and touched up her lip gloss, as she walked down the sidewalk.

The young girl made a turn down the street she lived on, when suddenly a figure grabbed her from behind, placing its hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream. Sharon's green eyes, widened with fear, as she struggled to get away from the figure. Her fighting futile, and she began to feel dizzy. The attacker must have put something on the glove that covered their hand.

Band rehearsal ended at five, and Alden texted Sharon as he made his way to his car. He was asking if she was busy, and if he could come see her. Ten minutes passed, and no reply.

"Babe, did you get my last message?" the brunette boy texted her.

Still nothing. Alden began to worry. It wasn't like Sharon to not get back to him. Even if she was busy, she would always let him know. He decided to call her house phone. Maybe her cell died. It went to voicemail.

"Damnit." the teen boy sighed, as he hung up the phone.

He paced back and forth in his room, checking his phone every five minutes. Finally there was a buzz from his phone, and he practically knocked over his night stand, trying to get to his phone. The text was from his best friend, Brock, and Alden's heart sank.

The worried boy told his best friend what was bothering him. Brock insisted that Alden was overreacting, and that Sharon was fine. The young boy ran his fingers through his hair, and tried to calm down. He just hated not knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2; She's Gone

When Sharon's mom got back from work and picking Josh up from violin lessons, she noticed the house was empty.

"Sharon?" she called, curious as to where her daughter was.

She got no reply. The middle aged woman made her way through the house, looking in each room. Still she saw no sign of the sixteen year old.

Ms. Spitz picked up the phone, and called Maria. She waited for someone to answer the call.

"Hey, Sharon?" Maria asked through the phone, expecting her best friend.

"No Sweetie, this is Ms. Spitz. I was actually calling to see if you had seen Sharon, but I guess you haven't." the mother of three replied.

"No, I haven't. Sorry. Maybe you should check with Alden." Maria suggested.

"That was my next call. Well, thank you anyway, Maria." Ms. Spitz responded.

"No problem, Ms. S." the teen girl said.

"Talk to you later. Bye-Bye." the mother replied.

"Bye." came Maria's response, as she hung up.

Ms. Spitz dialed Alden's number, hoping that Sharon would be over there. She didn't have to wait long for Alden to answer.

The teen boy jumped up, and when he saw it was Sharon's house number, he felt a rush of relief.

"Hey!" Alden greeted.

"Hello Alden, is Sharon over there?" the middle aged woman inquired.

"No, she isn't. In fact, I was expecting this to be her calling me back." Alden replied, starting to worry again.

"She wasn't at Maria's, and she's not there. I'm gonna call Adam, and of she's not there, I'm calling the police." Ms. Spitz informed.

Alden felt his heart beat speed up ten fold. He really hoped Sharon was at Adam's house. He couldn't bare to think of the other possibilities.

"That's a good idea, Ms. Spitz. I'm sure she's with Adam." Alden replied, trying to stay calm, and hoping what he said was true.

"Alright, talk to you later, sweetie. Bye-Bye." Ms. Spitz said through the the phone, trying to keep her own rising panic down.

"Bye." Alden responded, before hanging up and falling back on his bed.

Ms. Spitz called Adam, as soon as her call with Alden ended.

"Adam, please tell me Sharon's at you place." the mother said, worry evident in her voice.

"Sorry mom, I haven't seen her since you guys came to visit me, last week." Adam replied, taking note of his mother's worry.

"No one has seen her since school. She's not at Maria's, she's not at Alden's! I don't know where else she's be!" the woman exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"I'm coming over right now, mom. We will find her." Adam tried to comfort his mother, his own fear brewing.

Adam was one to keep a cool head, even in serious situations. He knew panicking would make things worse. He rushed over to the house, driving as fast as he legally could.


End file.
